Secrets and Lies
by MissWritter
Summary: Tobey and Becky are grown up and married with 2 kids: Jennie and Teddy (Theodore Macalister the 4th). They may seam innocent but Jennie is far from that. She is keeping secrets and telling lies to both her parents and her brother.
1. Chapter 1

One day Becky "Wordgirl" Bottsford-Macallister was at home watching her kids Jennie and Theodore Macalister the 4th.

"Mom...I'm going to the mall with my friend Delilah." Jennie lied.

"Do you want a ride?" Becky asked.

"No thanks I'm walking with her." Jennie lied.

"Okay." Becky said.

When Jennie got outside she turned into Wordgirl and flew off to the bank to stop Rope Guy from robbing it.

"Hold it right there Rope Guy!" Jennie yelled.

"No way Wordgirl!" Rope guy called as Jennie tied him up. Then she flew home.

"Hey Jennie, your mother said you were going to the mall." her father Tobey Macallister said.

"She caught a cold so I came home." Jennie lied.

"Okay." Tobey said. Inside Tobey greated Becky with a kiss.

"Hey Tobey, Teddy is upstairs playing with Victoria's son Justin and Jennie said she was going to the mall with Scoops ad Violet's daughter Delilah." Becky said.

"Apparently Delilah caught a cold so Jennie came home." Tobey said.

"Weird I just talked to Violet about Scoops' suprise party and Delilah answered the phone and didn't sound sick at all," Becky said.

"You don't suppose she's a super hero do you...I mean you were one."

"True but wouldn't she tell us or one of us?"

"We should ask her."

"I'll ask her Tobey,"

"Okay."

A few minutes later Becky found Jenniein her room reading.

"Hi Jennie." Becky smiled.

"Hey Mom. Do you need something?" Jennie asked.

"Yes, your father and I have noticed that you have been lying alot. Do you mind explaining Jennie?"

"What...Me lying...haha...thats funny." Jennie said nervously.

"I know your lying Jennie. Are you lying to pretend you're not Wordgirl?"

"H-h-how d-do y-y-you kn-know I-I'm W-W-Wordgirl?" Jennie asked scared.

"I did the same thing when I was your age."

"You did?"

"Yes. Now do you promise to stop lying about it?"

"If you transform for me."

"Deal!"

So Becky transformed and the deal was made.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later Tobey and Becky went to lunch with Eileen, Victoria, Violet and Scoops.

"I just made a painting of the city's villians and Wordgirl outside city hall." Violet said.

"Cool!" Becky said.

"Are Victoria and I in it, considering we weren't official villains?" Eileen asked.

"Yup and Eileen I put you as your normal self not giant form." Violet said.

"Cool." Tobey said. "Did you add my robots?"

"No but the frame is made of mini robot sculptures." Violet said.

"I can't wait to report it for the Big City Times." Scoops said.

After school the bus dropped off Teddy and not Jennie.

"Um Teddy... Where's your sister?" Becky asked.

"I don't know." Teddy said. "I heard Delilah telling Aunt Ellen's daughter Deanna say Jennie was going on a date at the mall."

"Do you know who Jennie's on the date with?" Tobey asked Teddy.

"No I don't know Mommy and Daddy." Teddy said.

"Thanks for telling us." Becky smiled. Then Teddy started his homework.

"I can't believe that Jennie went on a date?" Tobey said.

"Same. I'm going to call her cell phone and find out when she's going to be home." Becky said.

"Delilah said she would be home around 5:00." Teddy said.

"Do you know who Jennie's on the date with?" Becky asked.

"Nope, sorry." Teddy said.

At 5:00 Jennie got home. Becky, Tobey, and Teddy were eating dinner.

"I'm home!" she called.

"We're in the dinning room eating." Tobey called. Jennie went there and sat down.

"Hi Mom, Dad and Teddy!" she smiled.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were going on a date?" Becky asked.

"I don't know. Wait how'd you know that I was on a date?" Jennie replied.

"I heard Delilah telling Deanna you were." Teddy pipped up.

"If you would have told us it wouldn't be on your case." Becky said. "We are okay with you going on dates but from now on please tell us."

"Okay Mom." I am going to my room." Jennie said. When she got to her room she set her play village up and sent her mini robots to destroy it. She did 'cause she knew she would be in trouble if she used big 50 foot robots on the city and it calmed her down.


	3. Chapter 3

The day after her date Jennie and her best friend Delilah Ming were hanging out at the pool with Deanna and Rollan (Birthday girl's kids), Hillary and Patti (Victoria and Hunter Throbheart's twin daughters) Declan (Delilah's brother) and Teddy.

"This was a great idea Hillary." Teddy said diving in the pool.

"Thanks. I am the best." Hillary smiled.

"Can I play with you guys?" Ramona (Eugene and Emily's daughter) asked.

"Sure Ramona" Rollan smiled.

"I'll be right back. I... Uh... Need to go bathroom." Jennie lied. She left the deck and turned into Wordgirl and flew to stop Wammer.

"Get out of Wammer's way Wordgirl." Wammer said.

"Nope." Jennie said. Meanwhile back at the pool everyone started playing Marco Polo and Patti was it.

Fish out of water!" she called as Jennie got back. Patti opened her eyes and spotted Jennie.

"Doesn't count. I just got back from the washroom." Jennie said but I saw Ramona oyt of the water.

"Yup, now I am it." she smiled and Jennie jumped in.

Back at the library Becky was reshelving some books.

"Excuse, do you have any Pretty Princess books?" a little girl asked.

"Yes we do. Why don't we go to the kid section and find them." Becky smiled.

"I'm Sophie, what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Becky,"

"Here we go."

"I want this one."

Well Sophie, lets go check this book out."

"Okay"

After the swim everyone went home. Teddy and Jennie were walking together.

"So who did you go out with a few days ago?" Teddy questioned.

"Don't worry about it." Jennie said.

"Please tell me, I won't tell anyone else."

"No, can you please stop asking?"

"No because I wanna know."

"Please stop asking."

"Fine, but mommy and daddy will start asking soon too."

"I know,"

When they got home a girl was waiting outside. The girl was Jennie's age.

"Hi Jennie!" she smiled.

"Hi Petal." Jennie smiled back.

"Aren't we going on a dinner date?"

"Let me remind my parents."

"Okay."

Teddy had already gone inside a Tobey was vacuming the living room.

"Dad," Jennie called.

"Yes Jennie,"

"I'm going out on a dinner date."

"Be home around 7:00"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye."

"Lets go!"


End file.
